This invention relates to human footwear and more particularly to socks. The socks have ribs, channels and padding positioned on the inner surface of the sock to facilitate movement of moisture from the interior of the sock upwardly and outwardly from a shoe, boot or like footwear to aid in maintaining a dry condition in the footwear of users.
Socks may be known that use or employ materials such as woven or knit yarn that is absorbent and may facilitate wicking action or that is nonabsorbent and may be a barrier to moisture. The structure of the use of such materials hydrophilic and hydrophobic, in a sock is important to maintaining a proper moisture-dryness condition for a user of socks and footgear, such as, shoes, boots and the like. Socks with zones or areas of absorbent and nonabsorbent material to create conditions in clothing or socks may be known. Also socks with rib structures may be known for moisture control. Rib structures may also be known for frictional engagement with the foot or shoe of a user. However, it is believed there is not a sock structure of ribs, channels and pads that use hydrophilic, hydrophobic and combinations of these materials to move moisture in a sock effectively out of footwear for evaporation. There is a need for a sock with an interior structure positionable against a user's foot to move or urge vapor or moisture that is normally sweat away from the toe, heal and sole of a foot toward the side and upper portion or instep of a foot to exit footwear for evaporation.